


Magic and Cookies

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro and Makoto in a relatively new relationship. Including some steamy make-out sessions and a cookie-baking date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Cookies

"Tachibana, can you stick around after practice? I’d like to work out a more solidified joint-practice schedule with you, if that’s all right."

"Of course, Mikoshiba-san," Makoto responds with his trademark smile.

They’ve been having clandestine meetings on and off for about a month now. At first, it was just physical; Seijuro had a  _heck_  of a libido and, although they hadn’t quite gotten to anything sexual yet, the make-out sessions had been intense in the beginning. They would usually end with Seijuro telling Makoto everything he  _wishes_  he could do with him, leaving Makoto incredibly frustrated by the time they part ways.

It’s strange, though. Makoto has never really been quite this excitable before. No one has ever made him feel quite like this. He doesn’t really know what to make of it.

It’s just that whenever he sees Seijuro for one of their Iwatobi-Samezuka joint practices, which is increasingly more often these days, he can’t help but smile. Whenever he hears Seijuro’s voice, his pulse seems to increase. And whenever he watches Seijuro swim, it makes him happier than just about anything.

By the time the joint practice is over, Makoto tells the others to head back to Iwatobi High without him, giving them all the story about working out a more established schedule for their joint practices. They all buy it, of course. None of them would ever expect Makoto to lie to them. Seijuro isn’t  _always_  the best influence for him, but it doesn’t really matter much to Makoto. At least not at the moment.

Once they’re sure everyone else is gone, and after Seijuro locks the door to the locker room for good measure, they’re kissing. Their mouths seem to battle each other for dominance before Makoto graciously acquiesces, allowing Seijuro to take the lead. They make out for a good fifteen minutes before Makoto pulls away from him reluctantly.

"…hey, Seijuro?"

"Yeah?" the redhead asks breathlessly.

"Are you…some kind of demon or something?"

Seijuro laughs uneasily. “Why would you ask something like that? I might have the sex-drive of a demon, but I assure you I’m human.”

"Then you must be a wizard or something."

"Where the heck is this coming from?"

"I’m pretty sure you’re working some sort of magic on me," Makoto mumbles, blushing. "I can’t get you out of my head."

"You’re adorable," Seijuro chuckles. "Pretty sure that’s called love, Makoto."

"I…I guess love is a kind of magic, right?"

It’s Seijuro’s turn to blush this time. Then he grins and presses a surprisingly chaste—at least for him—kiss to Makoto’s nose.

"Can we make this official, then?" he asks with a smile. "That way we don’t have to be all secretive about it. Besides, I’m sick of not being able to talk to my friends about how cute you are."

Makoto is, admittedly, pretty shocked by that. Seijuro likes him enough to want to brag about him? To his friends? To his probably-third-year friends? He smiles warmly.

"We can tell everyone else once you take me on a real date," he said sweetly, yet at the same time firmly, leaving little room for argument. "How’s that sound, Captain?"

Seijuro grins. “All right, Captain. Maybe we’ll go see a magic show.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After three dates, they finally worked up the courage to tell everyone that they’re dating. And that means  _everyone_ : the Iwatobi Swim Club, Rin, Aiichirou, Seijuro’s parents and sister, and Makoto’s parents and siblings. They decided it’s just best to get it all out there from the beginning with no more secrets. Makoto’s delicate moral sensibility is already damaged by the amount of lying he’s already done.

Makoto’s family  _loves_  Seijuro, especially the twins. Mostly, they’re still in complete awe that he’s actually  _taller_ than Makoto, because that doesn’t happen very often. It’s incredibly fortunate that they like Seijuro so much, actually, because Makoto often has to watch the twins when his parents aren’t home, and it’s that much easier if he can actually have his new boyfriend around.

Seijuro saunters into the kitchen and chuckles. He places his hands on Makoto’s hips and leans down to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"Careful," Makoto tells him softly. "I was just about to put the cookies in the oven."

Seijuro takes a step back as the brunette opens the oven and slips the baking sheet into it before closing it again. The hands are back on Makoto’s hips again, spinning him around to face Seijuro, whose lips brush his own for a moment. Makoto blushes, glancing at the doorway to the den.

"The twins…" he breathes.

"They’re busy playing Mario Kart or something," Seijuro replies. He runs a hand over the white apron Makoto is wearing with the smiling orange tabby on it. "You’re a really good big brother, you know that? Making cookies with your younger siblings…I should take notes."

"Your sister is a little closer in age to you than the twins are to me, though. I’m sure it would be a little more difficult if they were in middle school or high school."

"C’mon, take the compliment.  _That’s_  something you need to work on: accepting compliments.”

Makoto shrugs. He sets the timer for 10 minutes before Seijuro claims his lips. Makoto slides the oven mitts off his hands and wraps his arms around the back of Seijuro’s neck. He never expected to fall for someone  _taller_ than him. Leaning  _up_  into a kiss is a new experience for him. He closes his eyes, melting into the kiss, melting into  _Seijuro_. This sort of intimacy is only possible with the tall captain of Samezuka because he can literally envelop Makoto. That is something he hasn’t experienced since he was a child wrapped in his parents’ arms.

They break the kiss for a split second. Makoto glances over Seijuro’s shoulder to make sure neither of the twins are watching from the doorway. He gets just a peek and  _thinks_  the doorway is clear, but can’t be sure as Seijuro kisses him again, blocking his view with his head. Absently, Makoto wonders if Seijuro will  _ever_  calm down, or if their entire relationship is going to be focused on the tall redhead’s assertive passion.

The timer starts beeping, and Makoto makes to break the kiss again, but Seijuro’s arms slip around his shoulders and hold him there. Makoto loses track of how many minutes pass before he smells something burning and wrenches free of Seijuro’s grasp. He shuts off the oven and opens the door; smoke billows out of it. The cookies are definitely ruined.

Seijuro merely laughs and helps Makoto open doors and windows to let the smoke out of the house. Ren and Ran rush into the kitchen, frowns painting their faces.

"What happened, Mako-chan?" Ran asks, tears threatening her eyes.

"Ah…I read the instructions wrong and left the cookies in for too long," Makoto says apologetically, shooting the briefest disapproving look Seijuro’s way. "I’m so sorry, guys."

"No sweat, Mako," Seijuro chimes in, throwing his arm over Makoto’s shoulders. "Let’s all go get some ice cream, my treat."

The twins both perk up immediately and rush into the entryway to put their shoes on. Makoto sighs heavily, glancing around the kitchen. Seijuro gives him a peck on the cheek.

"What’re you waiting for, handsome?" Seijuro chuckles.

"Just so you know, you’re helping me clean up in here once we get back," Makoto says firmly as he takes off the apron and drapes it over a chair. "This is  _your_  fault, after all.”

Seijuro ruffles Makoto’s hair and flashes him a grin. “Whatever you say, Captain.”


End file.
